Memórias de um Homem
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO NACIONAL DE FICS 2006] Participante Arthemisys


Primeira Nota: A obra Saint Seiya pertence exclusivamente ao seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória tem como finalidade, apenas a diversão dos fãs da série, sem nenhum intuito de lucro.

Segunda Nota: As expressões em **negrito **foram extraídas do primeiro volume do mangá "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Episódio G" de Masami Kurumada e Megumu Okada.

**MEMÓRIAS DE UM HOMEM**

_**Arthemisys**_

28 de março de 1979...

TRIIMM! TRIIMM!

O telefone toca sem parar, mas não sinto a mínima vontade de atender. Detesto quando ligam para mim em plena madrugada. Vou voltar a dormir... Talvez desistam... Talvez se esqueçam de mim...

TRIIMM! TRIIMM!

- Desisto! – sento na cama e atendo aquele aparelho odioso – Alô? _Mister_ Maguire? Um acidente em uma usina...? Ok, já estou a caminho.

Desabo na cama novamente. Detesto quando ligam para mim em plena madrugada e detesto mais ainda quando se trata de um acidente em uma usina nuclear... Mas tenho que me levantar. Afinal, essa foi a profissão que acabei escolhendo para o resto da minha vida monótona.

Dirijo-me até o banheiro e olho o meu rosto sonolento através do espelho.

- Bom dia, _mister_ John Black. – falo sem o menor entusiasmo. E como sempre, o meu reflexo também está com uma cara de sono tremendo.

- Obrigado pelo seu grande entusiasmo. – respondo para mim mesmo.

Até parece que sou um louco, não é? Mas não sou. Isso acontece com qualquer ser humano que um dia resolve morar sozinho. Essa decisão de morar só aconteceu a cinco anos, depois da morte de minha mãe. Minha mãe... Ainda me lembro dela no hospital me pedindo para continuar sendo o homem bom e íntegro como o meu pai sempre fora.

Meu pai... Ele foi o pivô da minha entrada no FBI. Antes que pense que ele era um tira que morreu em trabalho, devo dizer que na realidade ele era um simples repositor de supermercado que quando resolveu ajudar um tira que tentava impedir um assalto, levou um tiro de um dos bandidos. Mesmo estando ferido, ele saiu em perseguição aos bandidos, mas levou a pior. Outro assaltante atirou e ele morreu na hora. Meu pai era um homem bom admito, mas um homem muito teimoso...

Enfim, entrei para o FBI, pois sem meu pai, eu e minha mãe começamos a passar por sérias crises financeiras. O serviço tinha lá o seu lado interessante, mas acabei saindo de lá após três anos. Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre detestei foi ser mandado pelos outros. E sim, já ia me esquecendo... Odiava aquele nacionalismo idiota e exagerado que muitos agentes tinham... Sempre tive como filosofia de vida que o ser humano sempre deve está acima de todo e qualquer tipo de interesse.

E desde então, passei a ser um agente _free lancer_. O meu trabalho consiste basicamente em trabalhar a mente do terrorista, ou assaltante, traficante, etc., afim de que ele desista do ato que está praticando. E a idéia mais maluca vem dos terroristas. A maioria deles quer dominar o mundo... Que idéia mais idiota, meu Deus.

Termino de me vestir. Como refeição, uma xícara de café amargo e duas torradas. Antes de sair, pego o meu sobretudo preto que está no cabide e tranco a porta. Na garagem, sou recepcionado pelo meu melhor amigo.

- Bob, pare com isso! Você está me sujando todo com essas suas patas!

Meu amigo é um cão da raça boxer. Um animal muito inteligente, parece até ter um sexto sentido. Digo isso, porque quando dei partida no carro. Ele de repente se deitou e começou a choramingar baixinho. E eu também, por um breve espaço de tempo, senti uma tristeza abater o meu coração. Mas não tenho tempo para ficar pensando na tristeza. Afinal, ainda tenho que dirigir por quatro horas até chegar a Usina Nuclear da Ilha de Pensilvânia.

Durante a viagem, a única parada que dou é em um empoeirado posto de gasolina. Reabasteço o carro e compro o New York Times do dia. Na página principal, uma foto da Usina toma quase toda a página. E em letras garrafais, a chamada:

_**O Caos**_

_**Usina Nuclear da Ilha Threemile na Pensilvânia ameaça explodir a qualquer momento!**_

Na reportagem, especulações de que o acidente não é realmente um fato incidental.

- Puf! Mas esses terroristas não tomam jeito mesmo! – digo lendo o jornal enquanto dirijo. Claro que aquilo não seria um acidente. Aquilo é obra de terrorista no mínimo.

Após terminar a leitura, jogo o jornal na parte de trás do carro. A Usina já está a vista no horizonte. Mais um dia de trabalho se inicia para mim.

Ao chegar aos portões da fábrica, vejo que o negócio está bem sério mesmo. Toda a Usina está evacuada e uma quantidade impressionante de curiosos e repórteres se fazem presente no portão principal.

- Sou John Black. _Mister_ Joshua Maguire me chamou. – digo a um dos soldados do exército.

Ele fala algo incompreensível no rádio e dá sinal positivo para meu carro entrar. Assim, me dirijo até o escritório da Usina que fica na parte mais externa do complexo.

Quando chego, os militares presentes se acalmam e então, inicia-se a reunião. Ao ver as instruções por escrito, comecei a me sentir um verdadeiro idiota. Logo, retruco dizendo que se me chamaram para aquela reunião, era porque na realidade o que está ocorrendo na Usina é um atentado e me mostro indignado ao saber que ao invés de realizar uma negociação, vou ter que escoltar uma pessoa sem nenhuma identificação até os terroristas. Aquilo era demais para minha cabeça.

_Mister_ Maguire respondeu dizendo que não eram terroristas, mas sim, O Terrorista. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim! Começo a falar nervoso que aquela hecatombe que está prestes a acontecer não poderia ser obra de um só homem.

**- Tem sim. Existem lugares nesse mundo que vocês jamais imaginaram... há seres humanos que possuem verdadeiros poderes... e isso... não é nenhum truque.**

Todos naquela sala (e isso inclui a mim também) olharam pasmados para o orador daquelas palavras surreais. Um garoto. Sim! Um moleque na altura de seus 15 anos estava naquele lugar, falando coisas que para mim, não faziam o mínimo sentido, porém... Foi a partir daí que tudo tomou outro caminho... um caminho que eu jamais imaginei que existisse...

**- Não me digam que... é para levar essa criança... para aquele inferno radioativo onde está o terrorista! **– eu disse absolutamente revoltado.

Logo eu que sempre tive em mente que a vida humana está acima de todo tipo de interesse, me vi na obrigação de levar um garoto para morrer de uma forma tão perversa! Eu estava no mínimo, revoltado com os chefes daquela "missão" maluca.

**- Não brinquem comigo. Recuso-me a aceitar essa ordem, nem que seja do presidente. – **respondi com ira e desgosto.

Foi então que o chefe da missão, disse sem nenhum rodeio que aquelas ordens e aquela missão não foram frutos da ordem do presidente dos EUA, mas sim, de alguém bem mais poderoso... alguém que tinha o poder de subjugar o poder da maior nação do planeta. E era esse "alguém", que mandou levar o garoto para morrer no reator daquela usina...

Por um momento cheguei a pensar que eu estava ficando louco. Por um breve momento pensei que tudo aquilo era brincadeira. Mas eu estava enganado. Tudo aquilo era real... e eu teria uma hora para cumprir a minha missão... e deixar que o garoto cuidasse do resto sozinho...

Dirigimos-nos logo em seguida para uma barraca do exército, onde estavam todos os equipamentos anti-radioativos. Enquanto me vestia com uma roupa especial para entrar na Usina, olho de soslaio para o garoto... deveria ter cerca de 1,70 metros de altura, corpo franzino, olhos vividamente azuis e cabelos ruivos... estava vestido com uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa e usava uma jaqueta de couro preta com uma cruz medieval bordada nas costas... eu ri da ironia que o acaso fez... um garoto que logo estaria se dirigindo para a morte, usava uma cruz nas costas... um típico "Cristo" dos tempos modernos.

Acho que ele notou o meu passageiro bom humor, pois perguntou impaciente se já poderíamos sair para o reator.

Logo que o vi pela primeira vez, notei que o inglês dele era muito "carregado". Perguntei de onde ele era e o rapaz me disse prontamente que era grego. O moleque veio da Grécia só para morrer...

**- Posso saber pelo menos o seu nome?**

**- ...Leão.**

Sinceramente, não sei como segurei a minha gargalhada. Um moleque que tinha a cara de ter saído de uma _boy band_, se chamava Leão! Rsrsrsrs... mas a convicção na voz dele era tão latente que de certa forma senti um pouco de inveja, já que quando eu tinha aquela mesma idade, eu jamais me preocuparia com o futuro das pessoas. Apenas ficava no meu quarto ouvindo Janis Joplin e fumando cigarros baratos...

Vendo que o garoto estava arisco demais, disse que poderia confiar em mim. Ele ainda parecia que não estava plenamente confiante na minha palavra... Rapidamente ele disse que eu era um militar tentando apenas manter a honra de um país. Sinceramente aquilo que ele disse foi como uma navalha no meu coração. Jamais eu deixaria que me usassem para manter a honra de um país! Prontamente respondi que eu era um negociador _free lancer._

Senti que ele ficou surpreso com a minha resposta. Então, expliquei pausadamente que ganhava dinheiro com aquele tipo de profissão, mas que o que mais me dava gratificação era a certeza que eu estava protegendo "alguém". Ele me fitou demoradamente e senti que no fundo daqueles olhos enigmáticos, aflorou certa admiração. Dei um suspiro... Pela primeira vez, consegui contar para alguém os verdadeiros motivos que me levaram a essa vida... E não posso negar que me senti bastante aliviado por ter confidenciado aquilo com outrem. Ele finalmente perguntou então se aquilo que eu fazia era a minha obrigação...

**- Ei, ei... precisa treinar mais o seu inglês. Isso não se chama obrigação. Chama-se honra.**

Ele finalmente se cala... Parece perdido em pensamentos longes. Chego a ter vontade de perguntar o que ele estaria pensando naquele momento, mas algo me dizia para não fazer aquilo. Quando estou quase terminando de me vestir, "Leão" disse que aquele tipo de proteção não era necessário... o olhei abismado e ele continuou a dizer que a roupa não era necessária, pois ele resolveu me proteger.

Lembro que não tive nem tempo de responder, pois de repente todo o abrigo começou a tremer e uma ventania estranha começou a se manifestar... e então... o corpo do garoto começou a irradiar uma espécie de luz dourada... e vi pequenos pontos brilhantes que mais pareciam com estrelas, nos envolver de uma forma maravilhosa... um fenômeno único... Uma tecnologia bastante avançada.

E sem palavras ou qualquer tipo de outra reação, fomos até o reator da Usina. Simplesmente eu estava maravilhado com aquilo tudo. Estávamos dentro do ninho radioativo, sem nenhuma proteção sequer e eu também tinha me desprovido totalmente de medo, tristeza ou ansiedade... Sim, eu nunca estive me senti tão seguro em toda a minha vida. A luz dourada que emanava do garoto parecia dissipar o ar contaminado, purificar a água e iluminar um local tão escuro e frio quanto aquele. Cheguei a perguntar para ele que raio de tecnologia seria aquela, mas tive calado como resposta. Na minha mente, a única coisa que vinha eram as palavras iniciais daquele garoto... "**Seres humanos que possuem verdadeiros poderes...**" quanto mais me lembrava daquelas palavras, mais me sentia menor e insignificante...

EXPLOSÃO!

Fui pego de surpresa por uma explosão repentina. A luz fora tão ofuscante, que me desequilibrei e caí de joelhos, esperando o pior. Quando abri meus olhos, vi abismado, que o menino estava na minha frente e que parecia ter detido a reação daquela explosão com apenas uma mão! E o mais impressionante, foi a visão que contemplei logo em seguida... Mais uma vez, Leão estava certo em suas palavras...

- **Uma pessoa!**

Saindo da fumaça, um homem com o rosto parcialmente coberto por seus cabelos se aproxima calmamente. Se a situação fosse outra, com certeza eu teria rido bastante. Mas o momento não era para risos e sim, para espanto. O homem trajava uma espécie de armadura... Sim! Uma armadura parecida com aquelas da Idade Média cobria o seu corpo e seu punho direito exalava um rastro de luz...

- **Você é um cavaleiro...? – **perguntou o estranho com a sua voz calculista e fria.

Cavaleiro! Mas o que diabos ele estava perguntando? Olhei de soslaio em minha volta e vi que o garoto parecia ter sido escondido pela fumaça.

Aquele homem me responde que jamais um ser humano normal teria condições para chegar até aquele ponto sem nenhuma conseqüência.

Levantei-me dizendo que infelizmente, não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estaria indagando e que na realidade, eu era o negociador que viera ouvir as exigências dele. Rindo de uma forma um tanto descontrolada, ele diz que a única vontade que tem é de duelar. Como assim duelar! E então, aquele louco começou a me contar uma estória no mínimo absurda de cavaleiros e santuário, uma deusa que os protegia, umas séries de absurdos que realmente, fizeram a minha cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas. Porém, o mais absurdo foi o que ele falou em relação ao... Cosmos... Um poder substancial contigo em cada ser humano... E enquanto falava, ele destruía o reator da usina de uma forma tão simples, como se toda aquela estrutura de concreto e aço fosse um mero isopor.

Quando ele terminou de contar a bizarra estória, já tinha acabado com uma parcela significativa do reator. Seus olhos emanavam loucura e seu punho mirou um alvo que a fumaça começava a revelar... Ele partiu com tudo para cima do garoto, pronto a matá-lo!

Nesse momento, algo incontrolável tomou conta de mim. E assim, saí do círculo de luz e rapidamente, me pus entre o garoto e aquele louco... E então... Senti o amargo sabor do sangue vertendo em minha boca... Senti meus olhos ficarem marejados do líquido rubro... Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem... Senti que chegara o meu momento... O meu momento de morrer...

As últimas palavras que ouvi foram as do garoto que entrou em desespero. Ele dizia que não deveria ter saído da luz... Disse que teria conseguido se proteger... Que o meu sacrifício fora em vão...

- **Ainda pergunta… o porquê…? ****Real…mente… o seu inglês é péssimo...** – disse a ele, com o pouco de força que eu tinha... Que não existia motivos para se proteger o outro... Que essa força invisível que fez com que eu me intrometesse entre aquele fogo cruzado era a mesma força que fizeram os maiores heróis da humanidade ser o que eles são hoje... Homens e mulheres da história... – **É inútil... Tentar... Achar motivos... Para proteger... A vida de alguém... Com a sua própria vida...**

E assim, a minha vida deu o seu último suspiro... Antes dos meus olhos se fecharem definitivamente para esse mundo que eu acabei descobrindo ser maior, mais misterioso e mais bizarro do que nós simplesmente imaginamos, vi o garoto caminhar em direção ao terrorista. Seus passos quase que felinos me mostraram que de certa forma, minha missão teve sucesso, pois ele parecia ter aprendido com tudo aquilo alguma lição... Vi então, que aquele homem que ameaçava transformar os Estados Unidos em uma gigante bomba, era apenas uma inofensiva presa na frente daquele Leão... E finalmente, pude perceber que aquele garoto... Aquele Leão... Ainda cresceria mais e mais... E que se tornaria grande... E que derrotaria qualquer obstáculo, real ou não, que se transpusesse em sua frente... E pude finalmente entender que de certa forma, eu, John Black, fui o responsável por isso...

Fim...

**_.: Arthemisys :._**


End file.
